


As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin.

by ThePoetess



Category: X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Fear, Hate, Hurt, Love ❤️, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Raven/Sean story





	As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin.

In the Future: 

"Love is so short, forgetting is so long." The handsome brunettes face twisted in pain as he wheeled towards the stone bench under the burning glare of the crying woman, his hands held out to her " - Ra-ven - I am sorry for any kind of hurt I have caused you- it was never my intention to cause you any pain -" Charles Xavier whispered softly as he slumped down in his wheelchair beside his adopted sister and looked down at the small battered yet new gravestone before them "I- It was always Sean wasn't it? Always Sean?" He watched the blue young woman nod as she bit back the pain and misery she held in her broken brown eyes "Always - except that brief flirtation with Hank-"


End file.
